


Hold my hand

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	Hold my hand

好像宣告感情的亲吻从来温柔而热烈，细水般绕进热情高涨的午夜，火花迸射的间隙里又只剩缱绻到天明。  
至少在他双双撞入房间时空气依旧静默，一时间只有接吻拥抱时的衣料窸窣，直到窝在角落的小黑猫尖尖喵了一声，王濠镜也只是手掌护着王耀的后脑勺绕到另外一边墙上，闪过去，脚往后一勾阖上房门，即使是手一伸在背后利落上锁，他的舌尖也没有停下继续深入交缠。  
“哈……叫你别得寸进尺，还……”是王耀的声音，右手在王濠镜的颈后，亲吻之间连着喘息和心跳，皮肤隔着衣服无限贴近。  
“那先生是要怪我了……”软绵绵的轻笑飘在黏腻的气息里，才分开片刻就又把嘴唇贴了上去，王濠镜酒醒了大半，可还有先前残留的酒气盘绕着持续发酵，沉在其中被熏醉也甘愿。  
王耀的左手原本再贴在墙边往上移便能够到壁灯开关，但啪嗒一下又即刻摁了下去，亮光转瞬即逝，眼波中彼此的影子晃了一下。他只是呵了一声，手掌轻轻按在王濠镜腰上：“看你表现了。”  
王濠镜没有再说什么，头一低舔上他的锁骨，轻哼时带出小小鼻音，王耀微微仰起头，听到之后忍不住想笑，微微张嘴更方便深吻的继续，手还在往下。旋即王濠镜在某一瞬间顿住，他的皮带被王耀解开，咔哒一声，在房间里特别清晰。  
黑暗的卧室里很安静，甚至能听到被隔绝在房外的小猫在委屈地喵来喵去，而里头的两个人只注意到粘稠氛围里呼吸的暧昧交错。  
王濠镜抿着嘴，与王耀的距离拉开了些：“先生……”  
“不是想做？”王耀没理他语气里可能带有的犹豫，手还按在那里，甚至开始磨蹭抚摸。  
王濠镜决定投降：“没有套子。”  
王耀居然会在这个时候吹了一声口哨，王濠镜觉得整个人都有些不大好，死死绷着一条弦好让自己不至于用力把王耀推倒在地上磕着他。而这个人现在竟搂着他的脖子，指腹划过下颌线，吻过嘴角后对着王濠镜低喃，可以啊。  
他说，可以啊。  
那大概真的没有什么东西可以阻挡情意的蔓延，像春日里不停攀上木架的藤蔓，小心翼翼地蹿高膨胀结果再不能停歇或萎缩，所有养分抵不过那人对自己的轻笑和拥吻。

 

肩窝被咬时王耀感受到了那不同于亲吻的湿润感。王濠镜能感觉得到怀里人轻微的发抖，那毛茸茸的头顶立即移开了，转而凑到王耀的腿间开始了其他叫人又酥又痒更是无法抗拒的撩拨，让王耀得到的刺激更甚。  
王耀腿上的肌肉紧绷着，线条略显生硬，腿却是一直张开着迎向身上人，而用手臂压住眼、咬牙哼哼的人也同样是王耀。王濠镜把手探到后面的时候还是停了一下，借助床头小灯的光亮观察自己先生的反应：“我是不是……弄疼先生了？”  
他放下手臂，没有睁眼，最后只是小幅度地在枕头上蹭了蹭，应该是在摇头：“没有……”散开的长发因而更乱，和汗水粘连在一块，他下意识地皱了皱眉。  
然后王濠镜又压过去，拨开王耀的碎发，将亲吻落在眉心，然后再往下。这次他的舌尖很快就缠住了王耀的，叠在床上的两个人于翻滚的热潮里再一次交换彼此津液，像要依靠这样的亲密来维持呼吸和体温。王耀抱紧他，然后王濠镜的手指抹上护手霜小心伸进去，王耀抱得更紧了，却没说出半点不适。  
那管被人手忙脚乱翻出来的护手霜盖子还没旋紧就滚到了枕边，但已经没人会顾及了。

腿挤到王耀腿间，王耀的手还攥着刚刚扯下来的衬衫，指尖泛白。他眯着眼睛张着嘴哈气，细细的哼声在不经意间溜出来，被王濠镜留下印子时发出的声响盖了过去。用力之后王耀的叫声终于破开顾忌，王耀睁着眼往下只能够到王濠镜的胸膛，汗水流下来停在眼皮和睫毛上，模糊中只有碰到的同样是汗湿的皮肤才能算作真实。  
肿胀和酸痛一并袭来。  
王濠镜的情况没有好到哪里去，欲望远没有被满足填充，但做不出可能伤着王耀的事。王耀叫得比先前大声，王濠镜抬起王耀的小腿刺得更深的时候对方的脚趾已经蜷起来，大概能被称得上舒服，至少也没有太糟。王耀的脖颈微微扬起，露出来的线条能让人联想到天鹅，优美圣洁不容亵渎，而身下的人此刻沉溺在自己带给他的情欲里，王濠镜需要强压心里不断加快愈发清晰的鼓噪才能勉强觉得能感受在对方体内的所有细节，呻吟索吻和爱抚，属于这个人的全部。  
那些被肖想太久，如今被拥进怀里的，全部的欢喜和热爱。  
王耀大概已经忍得太久。之前总是闭着眼，咧开嘴角喘息时也不确定自己是不是在笑，也没有闲暇去想在那个人眼里会是什么样子，无数的未知里只有一个被打上了勾，是潮湿温润里掩在疼痛不适下的名为快感的东西。  
闭着眼只能感知到隐约的光亮程度，黑了一片的话那应该是被王濠镜挡住了，他的呼吸喷在脸上，很热。  
王耀笑了起来，睁眼时对上王濠镜双眼。他突然伸手捧住王濠镜的脸，腿还夹着他的腰，舌尖不顾一切地主动在口腔里扫过，顶在王濠镜的上颚，然后发出满足的呼噜声，像一只餍足的猫，值得投以万千疼爱。

一阵迷糊的热潮里王耀四处摸索着王濠镜的手，一把抓住以后就没再放开过，管他这是为了分散疼痛或太过集中的快感还是什么，脑子足够混乱的时候他就只记得王濠镜是紧紧又回握他的手然后十指相扣。  
他知道身上这人定是留了力气没全使出来，可一直被他冲撞也着实有点受不住。王耀的吟叫已经变了调，腰下垫着的衣物和抱枕也早被磨蹭到了别处。王濠镜叫他放松的时候他还挣扎着往后挪，本来就乱的床单更是生生让他拖出几条皱褶。王濠镜旋即跟了过来，松开手扯过枕头摆正让王耀枕着。  
王耀眯着眼睛看他，那人只是低下头来在那微张的嘴上点了一点。  
床头灯之前被调到了最暗，喘息之间王耀歪着头看他，也不顾自己现在乱糟糟压在脑勺后的长发：“濠镜？”  
被叫到名字的人动了动脑袋，额头与他的相抵，近距离的注视被灯光调出了暧昧的色调。王耀看不太清，或许只在那深潭里撞见了此刻自己的身影。他张嘴想说些什么，可现在乱糟糟的一片里王耀就只顾得上双臂环在王濠镜颈后，吐露出来的字句听上去都有些嘶哑：“濠镜……”  
“嗯，我在。”  
回应他的是一个深吻。  
还有体内无法忽视的某种抽动。  
王耀喘着粗气，哭笑不得：“我说你、呃……开荤也，消停点儿……”  
紧接着就又是一阵阵的情动，刚缓没多久的气息一下子就被撞乱扯破。  
王耀大口大口喘着气，也不知道在想些什么，索性也不憋着声音，手背盖住眼睛的时候手突然被拿开，随后是落在眼上的一个吻，也是不知怎的就想起王濠镜之前贴在耳边的低语：“先生的眼睛很好看……”  
“先生……”  
“先生……”  
所有呢喃低语都化作缠绵。

 

这场开始于亲吻的欢爱最终以王耀留在王濠镜背上的抓痕作为结束语，发泄完之后两个人抱在床上腻了好一会儿才去洗手间冲了个澡。王耀也记不太清，总之蜷在床上之前王濠镜就已经换好东西了，剩下的就都是深夜里耳边的呼吸声和后背贴上来的温热胸膛。  
手还被王濠镜抓着。  
他听见王濠镜轻轻地问了一句。  
“先生不怪我？”  
王耀没有回答。

王濠镜快要睡着的时候，隐约听见了王耀的轻声低语。  
“我怎么会怪你呢……”王耀的手翻过来，挤进对方的指缝里，和欢爱时一样的十指交扣，“那是给你的特权啊。”  
只给你一个人的特权。

困在倦意里的王濠镜只觉得自己笑得满足。

 

醒来抬头已经天光。

FIN.

08072017


End file.
